The Rebellion Of Cicak!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Kejadian nyata yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup saya… AH BACA AJA DEH XDD


Disclaimer : Prince Of Tennis

Summary : Kejadian nyata yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup saya… AH BACA AJA DEH XDD

WARNING: TOKOH2NYA GA ASELI SELAIN DAIGOROU, CICAK, MAMA, ADEK, DAN SAYA XD

* * *

**THE REBELLION OF CICAK!**

**Disuatu hari yang damai di kamar ****E****iji..dia lagi asek-aseknya ngebandoin si daigorou..**

**  
**  
Eiji: Hoi hoi~~ daigorooouuu~~ kamu ko lutu banget sih nyaaa???! pengen aku bawa ke londri deh! (lha?apa hubungannya??)

**Taiba taiba...something-something like gelo bergerak di dinding..  
Eiji yang matanya amat teramat keterlaluan tajemnya, ngeliat gerakan mencurigakan tersebut..  
**

Eiji: Eit! Apaan toh tadie??

**Trus, dia meninggalkan kesibukannya en berjalan menuju dinding tersebut..  
Ternyata..  
Ternyata..  
TERNYATAAAA!!!  
ADA CICAK NEMPLOK DI DINDING!!**

Eiji:....nyaa?! MAMIIIIIIH!!!!! CICAAAAAK!!!! *ngibrit kluar dari kamar*

**Dibawah, emaknya yang lagi asik ngulek sambel terasi, kaget oleh karna teriakan Eiji yang bocor keluar Tokyo jadi cobeknya mental ke arah kokonya yang lagi asik-asiknya juga ngemaenin DS..  
**  
Mami: EIJIIII!!!! SAMBEL MAMIH ANCUR NIIIIH!!

Koko: MAMIIIII!!!! PEDEEEEEESSSS!!!!! MATA KOKO! MATA KOKO!!

Eiji: KOKOOOOOO!!!! ADA CICAK DIKAMAR EIJIII!!!!

Cici: SEMUANYAAA!!! AKU LAGI TELPONAN NIH! JANGAN GANGGU NAPAH?!

Papi:...*ngeloyor keluar rumah*

**Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih adem ayem..  
**  
Mami: Aduh, Eiji sayaaang...kamu tadi kenapah sih tereak-tereak gituh??

Eiji: *dalem ati* Hoee...nyokap gwa ko budeg getoh seh..??

Gini mih..tadi ada cicak dikamarku..trus..aku geli...trsu...mangkanya aku tereak =3

Mami: APAAAAAH???!!! CICAK?!!! Iih...mamih jugak geli kalo gituan mah~ Suru koko usir gih!

Eiji: Yee...mami maaaaah...Koko..usiriiiin...

Koko: *sigh~* Iya iya..ayo kita kekamar kamu..

Eiji: Yey! Makasih~ Koko baek deh X3

Koko: *dalem ati* Ya ampun..ko gwa bisa-bisanya punyak adek lucu beginih?? Kan jadi susah nolaknya..

Mami: Eh tunggu! Mamih ikut!

Koko: Ngapain? Kan mami takut ama cecek -_-

Mami: Iya sih...tapi mamih penasaraaaan~~

Cici: Aku juga ikut deh! Abis temenku udah mutusin tilpunnya!

Eiji: Ih..ko jadi rame nyaa??

Koko: Taok ah...Yuk ke atas..

**Nyampe didepan kamar Eiji...  
**

Eiji: Ko, dibantai nyaa!!

Mami: Digoreng!

Cici: Dibom bardir!

Koko: Eiji, cecek kaga bisa dibantai..Mamih, kalo digoreng, ga ada yang bisa dimakan...Cici, kalo dibom bardir...YA KITA MATEK JUGA TAUK!

Minna: Oh iya...Koko emang pinter..

Koko: Yuk masuk..

**KRIEEEEET...Pintu kamar dibuka..Mreka clingukan nyari si cecek jahanam yang brani masup kedalem kamar makhluk setengah kucing inih...**

Koko: Mana, ji? Ko ga ada??

Mami: Iya..mana sih?? Mami uda lama ga liat cecek!

Cici:..Mami parno ah..

Eiji: Unggg...tadi Eiji beneran liat kok _

**Mata Eiji menangkap sebuah gerakan mencurigakan lainnya...  
Datangnya dari arah...DAIGOROU?!**

**  
**  
Eiji: Ahaaa!! DARI SANAH!! *nunjuk bonekanya*

Cici: WAAAAT???! BONEKA PEMBERIAN GUWAH BISA GERAK?! *shock*

Koko: BOHONG! ITU KAN KOKO YANG KASIH!

Mami: MAMIH TAU YANG BELIIN!

Cici: POKOKE SAYA!

Koko: KAGAK BISA! ITU DARI AKU!

Mami: DARI MAMIIIIH!!!

Eiji: Minnaaaa~~ bukan bonekanya yang gerak! Perasaanku ga enak nyaa...

**En ternyataaaaa...CICAKNYA NONGOL DARI BELAKANG DAIGOROU!  
**

Eiji: NYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! CICAKNYA DISANAAAAAAAH!!!!

Mami: MANAH MANAH?! *antusias tapi takut*

Cici: *sigh* Emak gwa makin lama makin aneh ajah..

Koko: Bentar, Eiji, mamih...jangan gerak-gerak!

Eiji: IH! CICAKNYA DEKET-DEKET DAIGOROU! DIA KUDU TEWAS NYAAA!!! *marah*

Mami: Aduh, cici! Jangan dorong-dorong mami! Aaaaah!! Centoong.. *centong nasinya terbang kearah cicak*

**PLOK! Centong itu kena si cicak en...TU CICAK LARI KEBIRIT-BIRIT...**

Eiji:...YEY! Kita menaaaaang~~~ *lari ke daigorou* Engg...aku maok bawa dia ke mesin cuci dulu yak?? *ngebawa daigorou kebawah*

Mami: Yaah...centong mami kena cicak...Biarin deh..itung-itung kenang-kenangan~ *turun kebawah dengan riang*

Cici:...turun yuk, ko??

Koko:...Hah? Iyah...koko capek..

* * *

Pret..tamat deh :D

(BASED ON TRUE STORY!!)

Komen yak XD


End file.
